Age Is Just A Number
by GladysPotter97
Summary: Nick Walker: 24 year old English teacher, new to the whole "teaching thing" Maximum Ride: 17 year old senior with an over-protective twin brother and no intention on learning. They fell for one another before year began. They take a student/teacher relationship to an entirely different level.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys welcome back. So this is my new fan fiction: 'Age Is Just A Number' **

**I thought of it like AGES ago and wrote this chapter like two months ago.**

**I know this is has been done before but this is just my take on how I think it would pan out. **

**FULL SUMMARY: Nick Walker: 24 year old English teacher, new to the whole "teaching thing"**

**Maximum Ride: a senior with an over-protective twin brother and no intention on learning.**

**They fell for one another before year began.**

**They take a student/teacher relationship to an entirely different level. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

Prologue

**FANGS POV**

In two weeks I am starting my new job. Two weeks of freedom left, then it's back to High School. Only this time I'll be behind the desk, assigning homework and giving pop-quizzes. I have trained for two years to get this job and now that I have it, I don't want it. Don't get me wrong, I love English more than anything, but I would prefer to be writing rather than teaching.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror of my apartment, it was my last night in Virginia then it's off to sunny Arizona in the morning-ok mid-afternoon. I was wearing my signature black jeans with a red and black striped shirt. I was wearing all black converses and my black shaggy hair was hanging over my left eye slightly. With a flick of my head that problem was solved.

I sighed to myself at the thought of only having this last night in Virginia, I suppose Arizona will be cool, but I'll be a teacher so nothing will be that fun.

I walked away from the mirror in my room, which was full of boxes. I wandered downstairs to find my best friend and roommate, Iggy leaning against the counter in the kitchen, testing someone, most likely a girl.

Iggy and I had been best friends for as long as I can remember, we shared a dorm all through collage, and just stayed living together. Until now, since I'm moving out. This was our night of celebration, we were going to Club 9, one of the sickest, most craziest clubs in the state. They are so selective of who they let in, which meant you were always going to 'bump' into someone attractive.

"Ready man?" Iggy asked, still not looking up from his phone.

"Yeah, I guess. Who you texting?" I asked curiously.

"Taxi Company," Iggy stated flatly. He looked up to see my dumbfounded expression. "Yeah, you can do that now. Jeesh man, get with it!" Iggy exclaimed. I gave him a playful shove and headed outside to the now waiting taxi.

Club 9 was only about two miles away, so we weren't in the taxi very long, thank god, because they make me nervous.

Iggy and I got out and Iggy paid the taxi driver. There was a long line of desperate customers, who wanted to get into Club 9. To be honest none of them were that attractive, hence they were out in the cold. The bouncer saw Iggy and I and instantly let us in, we came here all the time. We never had to wait.

I nodded slightly at the bouncer as did Iggy. We walked into the neon filled, pounding bass of Club 9. We walked up to the bar, in search of something strong, that's when I saw her.

Sitting at the bar was the most beautiful girl I had probably ever seen, and I come here a lot. She was wearing a tight red dress, with black stilettos. Her hair was a glowing shade of blond on top and a chocolate brown underneath; it was in ringlets down her back.

She looked so at-ease, care free beside her friend who seemed to jump every time the music got loud. Her friend had mocha coloured skin, with wild curly brown hair. She was wearing a dress similar to the blond girl, but in a deep purple and black stilettos. She seemed nervous, I nudged Iggy and nodded towards the two girls, his eyes went wide, hopefully not at the blond though.

Iggy and I walked towards that side of the bar and sat next to the girls, the brunet instantly stiffened and the blond hardly looked up.

"Can I offer you girls a drink?" I asked smoothly. I made eye-contact with the bar-tender and he nodded, indicating that he would be a few minutes.

"We're fine thanks," the blond spoke in a similar tone to mine.

"Well then how about you tell me your name?" I twisted in the stool I was in to face her more directly, she was still just facing straight ahead.

"Max, and yourself?" I asked with a hint of a smirk.

"Fang," I told her.

"That's an unusual name?" she spoke clearly.

"It's European," I lied through my teeth. I was now directly facing her and she me.

"Are you European?" she asked accusingly.

"Not a trace," I spoke smugly.

"Like I said, that's an unusual name," her face was just inches from mine. I could feel her warm breath hitting my chin because I was a lot taller.

"How about we get out of here? This place has lots of rooms in it to make thinks familiar," I spoke lowly into Max's ear, who shrugged and took my open hand as I led her to the unisex bathroom.

It wasn't long before Max was sitting up on the edge of the basin of the sink, me standing in front of her. Her legs were parted slightly just so I was closer to her. I'll be honest she was good, but not as good as me as my tongue had already won the battle of dominance.

We had been continuously making out for about fifteen minutes when Max's other nervous friend, came practically running into the bathroom.

"Max it's almost three AM!" she exclaimed, ignoring me and pulling Max out of the door. Max seemed hesitant to leave me, but she was obviously late for something. I grabbed her arm just before the other girl dragged her away from me.

"When will I see you again?" I asked which was slightly new for me.

"I'll be around," she called back to me as she was being dragged through Club 9. I didn't get a chance to tell her that I was leaving, that'd I'd probably never see her again, that I wanted to kiss her again and this time never stop.

Chapter 1

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Ok Nick, here's your classroom," Mr Cassin the principal of St Kieran's High School and my new boss, told me. I walked into my first ever classroom. The white walls were bare, with only a black chalk board and two high windows decorating the walls classroom. There was a cheap wooden desk in front of the board. I walked over to the desk and put my bag and jacket on it. Twenty single desks perfectly in line covered the floor.

I turned back to Mr Cassin and smiled slightly at him, as he handed me my time table. He was a well-dressed man, probably in his early fifties. He wore glasses that balanced at the end of his crooked nose.

"Thankyou Sir," I told my boss. He shook his head.

"No problems at all, and please, call me Stephen," Mr Cassin smiled at me. I shook his hand and Stephen left me to my own devices.

I looked down at my time table to see who I had first. I was praying that I had freshman's first, but I could never be that lucky, first class, seniors, every Monday and Tuesday and Friday, great. I checked my watch, I had five minutes until my first every class would walk in and I would attempt to teach them.

I did what I usually did when I was waiting; I sat up on my desk and started flipping through a Patrick Ness book that I'd been reading. I put on my glasses, ray-bands, black exterior green interior. What just because I'm a teacher doesn't mean I can't dress well too?

A small kid, clutching his bag to his chest walked in. He seemed really jumpy and hardly looked up as he walked in and took a seat at the very front. He was five minutes early, which meant I'd have to entertain him for probably ten minutes as no senior's ever turn up for class on time.

My student opened his back-pack and took out a brand-new text book, which reminded me that I'd forgotten mine in my car. I hopped off of my desk and the kid looked up at me in alarm.

"Forgot my book, I'll be back in a minute," I muttered to the kid who was on the urge of hyperventilating. I sighed as I left the classroom. I jogged slowly down the halls, but my jet-black hair was getting in my eyes, so I flicked my head and my hair was soon out of my eyes. I heard some excited giggles from a couple of junior's who were crowded around a set of lockers. _Girls_, I thought. Besides there's only one girl I want to see again. Max and the odds of seeing her again were thin.

I got outside and quickly made my way to my car, which was in the staff car park. I could see my text book sitting in the passenger seat. I leant over, grabbed it then locked my car again. I got inside the school and the halls were deserted. _Great._

I ran to my classroom, but walked just before I came to it. I walked into my loud classroom that was full of excited, talkative seniors. I shut the door loudly so they'd all notice my entrance, just a little trick I picked up on.

"Sorry, guys. I left this in my car," I said making my way to my desk, holding up the text book. "Does everyone have one, by the way?" I asked. Nobody answered while I dug into my bag for some chalk. "Okay then," I muttered.

I could see a couple of girls wearing cheerleading outfits, checking me out. _Oh to be young and naïve._ I almost laughed at myself. I turned to the board and wrote 'Mr Walker' on it in big writing.

"Okay, so I'm Mr Walker. But after school I'm just Nick, ok?" I announced, facing my class for the first time. I couldn't tell them my nickname 'Fang' because it'd be weird if they called my Fang instead of Sir.

I sat on the edge of my desk and crossed my legs, so I was basically sitting like a four year-old sits instead on top of a desk, you get the picture. I pulled the register out of my bag, also resting on the table.

"Ok so, Adam?" I started taking attendance; I had to look up at every kid, to get a visual picture of each one. I continued down the list. "Monique?" I called out, looking up. A tall girl with mocha coloured skin and chocolate brown eyes looked up. She was wearing a cheerleading outfit also, and had her curly brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. She seemed so familiar; I couldn't place where I had seen her face before.

"Here," she called out to me, I nodded. I needed Iggy; he was great at remembering a face.

"Okay," I said, checking her name off of my list. "And Maximum?" I called out. A tall girl with blond hair, with brown underneath looked up. _Is she crying?_ She wasn't wearing a cheerleading outfit, like Monique who she was sitting beside. She was wearing a leather jacket over a red top and black-ripped jeans. She looked amazing and too familiar. Her blood-shot mahogany eyes, were full of tears that hadn't yet spilled.

It was Max. Max from Club 9. The Max I hadn't stopped thinking about since that night, beautiful Max, who could pull off any shade of red. Max looked me in the eyes; I had to take off my glasses to make sure I was seeing properly.

The room hadn't gone silent like in those romantic movies, it was still loud with buzzing students. The only two listening to me, watching me were Monique and Max, who were both staring at me. I knew my mouth was open slightly, in shock that Max was actually here, in the flesh not just in my head. Only I was her teacher.

_Oh God._

**Ok so tell me what you think? Kinda thought I better post it or I'll forget about it. I haven't forgotten my other fanfics, just inspiration has struck and I must follow my instinct and post this. **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank-you to all my lovely reviews, the amount of emails in my inbox when I woke up this morning was mind-blowing. I posted the first chapter at like 11PM last night, opened my inbox at 8AM and saw how many of you guys wanted me to continue, I was thinking about leaving it as a one-shot or two-shot maybe, but you guys have made me think differently. **

**Sorry I'm big on the whole inspiring shiz but I really do love you guys. **

**I have to let you know that my other MR fan-fic, Let Me Sing You A Lullaby, is kind of my main story, this was kinda just something to keep my busy so please don't ask me to update more than I plan too. **

**But I will give you another chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 2

I looked back down at the attendance sheet, still in shock at the thought that Max was now my student. I finished the register and hopped off of my desk.

"So guys, who doesn't have a textbook?" I asked, still sitting on my desk. At least four people raised their hands. I sighed because Max was one of them. "Okay, so could you guys just, like look in with someone else?" I asked, I took the silence as an ok to continue. I went through some poetry with them; Robert Frost had always been a favourite of mine. I also gave them an essay for homework, due Friday. I wasn't really paying any attention to my job, I kept looking over Max's way, but she was looking out of the window the entire time, which kind of pissed me off.

"Miss Martinez," I called out, time to have some fun. "What would you make of Frost's poem?" I asked smartly. I walked up to her desk and folded my arms. She was sitting in the back, so I couldn't see the stares from the other students behind me.

"What about it?" She shrugged with her arms were folded across her chest protectively.

"Well," I sighed, walking away from her desk. "Would you say that he's comparing the roads to his own life, or people he knew?" I suggested. I turned around to see Max just staring at me, her expression was empty. I had to play it cool; I had to talk to her after class.

The rest of the class just contained me trying to get some sort of answer out of the kids which was more than two sentences long. Eventually the bell rang and the students basically jumped out of their seats and raced for the door.

"Okay, so you guys know your homework," I called out to them as they all shoved their way out of the small door only really made for one person a time. I sat down in my sea, threw my glasses onto my desk then ran my hands through my hair in distress. There was a small cough from in front of my desk. I looked up and saw Max standing in front of my desk looking at the ground, clutching a book to her chest. Her knuckles had turned white she was holding the book so tight.

"Okay, how old are you really?" I asked in disbelief. She glared at me.

"I never told you my age, you just couldn't wait to stick your tongue down my throat," she spat at me. I instantly hushed her, in case anyone was listening, on in ear-shot.

"It is an over 21's club, how was I supposed to know you were still in High School?" I defended my case.

"And how old are you? Thirty?" She looked at me in disgust, not really believing what she was saying.

"I'm twenty-four _not_ thirty," I declared. Max stood back with a distressed sigh and leant on one of the desks; she was now looking at the ground again, biting her bottom lip.

"Look, I'll hand in my resignation after school, no problem," I sighed, turning to my chalk board and clearing it off. I heard Max stand up in surprise because the table scrapped against the tiled floor of the classroom.

"No, I'll get a transfer," she objected. I turned around, and saw finally got a better look at her. She looked so much older than her actual age, which was probably about seventeen. She looked anxious and I probably did too. I shook my head.

"No, you're in your senior year-" I protested. Max sat back a little more on the desk.

"Then what are we gonna do?" She asked in defeat.

"For now, I guess you're just my student," I shrugged, which seemed to annoy Max, like a lot.

"So we're just supposed to pretend like _nothing_ happened?" She asked, her voice was higher than before.

"Max, what am I supposed to say?" I asked defeated.

"Fang, there's nothing you're _supposed _to say-" she sighed, running her hands through her hair. We were silent for a while, neither of us saying anything. "Look I have class," she spoke in a quiet voice, getting up to leave. She made it too the door but turned around. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself and left.

High School really sucks.

* * *

Friday eventually rolled around, painfully slowly. My first week in Kieran's had been hard. I had my senior's first, again, which meant Max first class. I hadn't told Iggy about Max and Monique yet, so I decided I'd give him a call after work.

My senior's came in, some buzzing from the fact that it was a Friday; some were wreaked from the hard week. I had corrected their papers on the Frost poem. I had to talk to Max outside school. Inside her homework, that was top-quality work, I had put my number amongst the sheets. Not as a 'call me' kind of thing, more of a 'we seriously need to talk' type of message. Hopefully she'll see it as that too.

"Alright, settle down," I told my loud class. They all got quiet and eventually it was quiet enough for me to talk. "So I corrected your papers on the Frost poem. Some were interesting," I explained, handing a well-built student named Jack his homework back. "And some were very well-written, good work Max," I handed Max back her homework who reluctantly took it.

I finished handing out all of the papers and sat back down on my desk.

"Now I would ask you all to look through your papers _very_ carefully," I asked, looking at Max who then looked a little cautiously at her paper.

The class eventually ended, but Max didn't stick around to talk, which I was slightly grateful for. Yet I did want to talk to her, not in class, not about school or how unfortunate a position we were in. I wanted to get to know Max better, not the student Max but the girl Max. The same girl I saw in Club 9 that night. The Max I kissed that night, the girl I hadn't stopped thinking about since then.

When the final bell rang, indicating that the week was over and I was free for two days, I had never been so relieved. I made my way to my car in the staff car park. There were hardly any other car's there, besides my own there were only about three others.

The staff car park wasn't _really _a separate car park, just a corner beside the school entrance. I was about to get into my car when I saw Max talking to a guy her age. She was fixing his hair and laughing. He shook his head, messing his hair up again. His hair was long like mine, except it was a dirty blonde. He was a little taller than Max and looked as if he could beat anyone up. The guy was a beast. I had seen the boy around, I didn't have him for anything but I had heard about him from a couple of the teachers.

Dylan was his name. He was Max's twin brother. According to some of the staff, Dylan and Max were in-separable ever since their Dad left their Mom when they were like seven. I guess news travels fast, even amongst the teachers, in a small town.

Max and Dylan looked really alike. They both had the same skin tone and facial features. Dylan was a good-looking boy don't get me wrong, but he looked pretty terrifying. The football coach, Coach Carter, had told me during lunch that one time, a guy called Sam who was in gym with Dylan and Max, was hitting on Max. He went home missing his front teeth that evening, which caused Dylan to get suspended for a week and Sam transferring to another school.

I could only imagine the kind of damage Dylan would do to me if he ever found out about what happened between Max and I in Club 9, I'd probably end up in hospital, and to make things worse, because I am her teacher, I'd probably in a wooden box, six-feet under.

I sighed and climbed into my car. _This job just keeps getting better and better._

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for late updates.**

**I got my school report this week with ALL my exam results on it….This bitch passed Science! Whoop Whoop! 76% my dear friends…I felt like ringing my teacher and asking if they had put the wrong result on my report…let's hope not! **

**But my highest result was 85% in Music…last year it was like 92..:L *sigh* so I've been a really good girl this week and done all my chores and cleaned the house like three times over so my Mum won't be too unhappy…But apparently my results aren't "good enough" to get into college. She says to her fourteen year-old…*sigh* I have time. **

**So who watched the Hickstead Derby last weekend? Another reason for my late updates, I was watching show-jumping ALL weekend on Sky Sports. **_**He he**_

**EVERYONE MUST LISTEN TO PICKING UP THE PIECES BY PALOMA FAITH….why you ask, such an amazing, inspiring song. **

**Now on with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 3

I collapsed back onto my couch and sighed heavily. My first week at my new job and been anything but easy. I knew I had to give Iggy a call, so I began fishing in my pocket for my phone, which wasn't an easy task in the position I was in. Eventually a squeezed my phone out and began to dial Iggy's number. Iggy picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Fang how's school?" I could hear Iggy's smirk over the phone, he loved the fact that I was going _back_ to school bearing in mind I practically ran out the place at the end of senior year. I decided to get straight to the point of the phone call.

"Club 9, three weeks ago," I sighed in frustration. Iggy didn't reply for a moment, obviously confused by my statement.

"What about it?" Iggy said hesitantly.

"The girls, Ig," I sighed.

"Oh Nudge and Max, yeah I remember. What about them?" I honestly thought he was an intelligent person, I guess I was wrong.

"Elaborate from that slightly," Or a lot, I guess it depends how you look at the situation.

"Is one your boss?" Iggy snickered slightly at the thought of me making out with my boss. But for me, the fact that my boss was a middle-aged man slowly going bald, I couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

"More like student," I muttered into the dead silent phone. Iggy didn't reply to my confession for a while.

"Dude, you're a paedophile," Iggy eventually muttered, exasperated. I bolted up-right in anger.

"Yeah well, hate to break it to you man, but so are you," I spat into the phone, which once again went silent.

"What are you gonna to do?" Iggy asked curiously.

"I tell you what I'm not gonna do, tell anyone else and neither are you," I explained, my teacher side coming out clearly.

"Yeah man, no problem," Iggy spoke quickly, I knew I could trust him. Iggy had always been there for me. I told Iggy I would speak to him later and hung-up my phone. I put it on the coffee table and sighed in frustration, running my hands through my hair.

How could I ever forget about Max? As much I wanted to, that girl was constantly in my mind.

* * *

**MAX'S POV**

I sat in the passenger seat of my brother Dylan's car. Well, he got the car if I got the bedroom with a balcony was the decision we made on our sixteenth birthday. I always wondered if I had made the right decision or not. One day my sacrifice would pay off. Besides, Dylan would want me to get everywhere safely so he drives me everywhere anyways.

It was only the first week of school after summer break so it was still pretty hot outside. Dylan and I had all the windows rolled down and were enjoying the cool breeze that flowed through the car as we drove home. We had the radio cranked up loud and we couldn't help but song a-long to our favourite parts of certain songs. Our spirits were high as the much needed weekend had finally come our way.

In between songs the radio was producing, Dylan decided to start a conversation I had been avoiding all week.

"So what's the new English teacher like?" Dylan asked curiously. I could almost hear my heart begin to race. I knew if I waited too long to answer Dylan would get suspicious and begin to ask more unwanted questions.

"He's fine," I silently cursed my voice for going to high, not that I could help it as I was freaking-out.

"Mr Walsh is useless, I think I might change to another teacher," Dylan continued the conversation.

"Ms Neill is good too," I suggested, anything but Mr Walker. I highly doubted that Fang, me and Dylan would last in a class together for a whole year without something slipping.

"Yeah, but she thinks she's married to Shakespeare. I don't think I could take another romantic comedy with no sex scenes and cheesy jokes," Dylan said flatly, but towards the end he began to smirk.

"Dylan!" I laughed, hitting his upper arm lightly. Dylan laughed with me. "You do know that you're turning into a total man-whore?" I quizzed Dylan on his social status.

"I'm hurt," Dylan gasped, pretending to be offended.

"What happened to that girl you met back in July?" I asked Dylan, looking for some juicy gossip on his summer fling. Dylan sighed and shook his head.

"Not really my type," Dylan sneered, that wasn't a good enough answer for me though. I am his twin so I deserve a better answer than that.

"So it took you six weeks and a possible sex-tape to figure that out?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to be serious but couldn't help but laugh.

"No sex-tape just suggestive themes," Dylan ended the topic of his summer fling. We told each other everything. "So what about that guy from that club in Virginia?" so obviously he knew about that too, time for me to lie to my twin, which I was surprisingly good at.

"Meh, not really my type," I said flatly, so Dylan knew to end the conversation. He knew me so well, but not well enough to know whether or not I was lying to him or not. "I noticed Lissa fawning over you in Chemistry," I smirked at my blushing brother.

"Ugh, don't remind me. That girl needs a serious reality check, constantly living off of Daddy's credit-card, she's a dang Barbie," Dylan ranted about to girl we had a mutual dislike for.

"Hey, no need to get yourself worked up, big boy," I assured him, backing away from the conversation. The car was silent for a while after that until Dylan turned the radio back up, filling the car with music.

Eventually we turned into our drive-way of our semi-attached two-storey house. We lived in a decent neighbourhood but it was huge. With low fences in the back of all the houses, garden hoppers weren't really a rare sight.

I pulled my bag out with me and opened the front door. There was the sound of 90's music blaring from the kitchen, _well mom's home._

"Hey Mom!" I yelled over the music. There was a faint "Hi honey," from somewhere in the house as I headed upstairs to my room. I squeezed down the small hallway, skilfully dodging the washing-up basket full of dirty laundry. I opened my bedroom door and threw my bag on my bed as I closed the door.

My room was surprisingly big in comparison to the rest of the house. Big enough for a double bed and a dresser, but that was about it really. I emptied my bag from school onto a desk I had in the corner of my room where I did my homework and study. A sheet of paper fell out of my English book as I was sorting out my other homework.

I reached down for the paper and saw that it was a number, not a number I recognised. I flipped open my textbook to find my corrected homework there also. Great, now I had Fang's number what do I do now?

I walked backwards to my bed and sank down on the edge. I sighed heavily mostly out of frustration. There was a knock on my door and I instantly crumpled up the number and sat on it as Dylan walked in.

"Mom want's talk to you," Dylan sighed. "Something about the laundry," Dylan elaborated then shrugged and walked out of my room. I got up and followed him, forgetting about the piece of crumpled paper sitting on top of my bed, for everyone to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, Sorry for not like updating but I've been seriously busy! What did I do between my last update and now…ehm, I had this ambition, after watching Wimbledon that I was going to be a star-tennis player, so I took up tennis then changed my mind. :L Being an international field-Hockey player is out of the question since I got dropped from my hockey team…so my goal of being a rock-star is going full-steam ahead! I even learnt guitar….yeah I'm the shizness now…;)  
A lot of you guys ask, this is not based off Aria and Ezra's relationship from PLL. I love the show but I didn't even know how Aria and Ezra met, I only saw the end of the first series and second series, so that is just a complete and awkward coincidence. Besides, if you're looking for a story with a stalker and dead teenagers, then you're in the wrong place. **

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 4

I wandered into the kitchen and was greeted by a full basket of laundry.

"Thanks Mom," I muttered sarcastically and headed outside to hang it out to dry. I looked up to the sky and presumed it wouldn't rain, and if it did, I wouldn't be the one to get wet to save it. I wandered back inside and Mom already had dinner on the table. I will be honest, my Mom can't cook. But Dylan and I put up with it because we can't cook either. Also, we can't afford take-out, so it's crappy cooking for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

I ate what looked like yellow mush with something gooey on top, but the more I ate it the better it tasted. We rarely spoke at dinner we usually just sat in silence.

"So Max," my Mum began, why she always attempted conversation with me and not Dylan is beyond me. Besides, Dylan is a lot more talkative than I am. "How is that new English teacher?"

_Why did all conversations have to start with _that_ question?_ I wondered.

"He's fine," I said in what I thought was a normal tone, but it came out higher than I hoped. Dylan looked up from his plate and raised an eyebrow. "Just fine," I muttered through gritted teeth then stabbed my food with fork.

"What is he like?" My mother continued obviously not sensing the fact that I wasn't interested in having this conversation. I looked at my mother, trying to find a way out of the conversation but she wasn't giving me any other option.

"Well he's young, just out of college probably," I shrugged, returning to my food.

"And is he any good?" My mother quizzed me.

"Yeah, he's alright," I mumbled. I saw out of the corner of my eye Dylan's head go back down to his food, continuing to devour everything on the plate.

"What about the boys in your class?" My mother asked. "Any cute ones?" My mother smirked at me. Dylan's head shot up and I felt my face flush scarlet.

"_Mom!_" I whined like a little kid. I ran my hands through my hair and stood up. I picked my plate off of the table and accidently slammed it into the sink, luckily it didn't crack.

"I didn't realise it was such a touchy subject?" Mom defended herself. She too had stopped eating but was just staring at me. Dylan looked shocked and slightly disturbed by my sudden outburst.

"While we're on the topic," Dylan began while standing up to put his empty plate on the counter along with mine. He stepped away from me and stood in the doorway opposite me. "Who's Fang Max?" he raised an eyebrow innocently holding up the piece of paper with Fang's number on it and 'Fang' written on the back.

"What were you doing in my room?" I almost coked out, I could tell that the colour must have drained from my face by the way Dylan and my mother were looking at me. They seemed confused by my reaction and no less curious.

"If you were trying to hide it you did a pretty lousy job of it," Dylan spoke like he was my father. Well how a father should act.

"Give it back," I demanded, walking up to my brother and holding out my hand.

"And what if I don't?" Dylan teased, holding the piece of paper out of my reach. I was tall for my age, but Dylan was taller. He easily had five inches on me, not a lot though.

"Dylan," my mother warned him, and Dylan reluctantly gave me the sheet back. I glared at him then left the kitchen and straight up to my room. I was fuming with anger at Dylan's actions. He was such a, Dad. And it kinda sucked.

I got to my room and shut the door. Leaning against the closed door I began to type Fangs phone number into my own, then saving it. Dylan had football practise tonight at seven, and it's currently half six. Mom would drop him off and then go off with some of the other 'football Moms.' What they did while the guys trained, I couldn't care less. All I cared about was the fact that Monday through Saturday, I had the house to myself from quarter to seven, until half eight.

I lay stomach-down on my bed and decided to text Nudge. Well, she texted me and I replied with a series of "k"'s, which seriously annoy her. I guess I'm not really a texter, or much of a talker. I heard Dylan pound up the stairs, wander into his room, then wander out again. He ran down the stairs and I heard the front door open. "Later Max," was my farewell before the door shut, leaving me in the house, alone. Just the way I liked it.

I stayed on the bed and took out my phone. I flicked down to Fang's number and instantly got a knot in my stomach. So many questions went through my mind and my palms went all sweaty so I dropped my phone. _What if he wants nothing to do with me? Does he ever think about that night in the club? Does he think about me as much as I think about him?_ I felt torn between doing what was right, which was not calling him. And doing what I wanted, which was being with him.

I knew that I had to call him, even if common sense told me not to. _But what if he doesn't pick up? What if another girl picks up, a really smart collage-graduate girl who has a job and a house and probably bigger boobs? _

I shook my head, silently telling myself that I was being ridiculous. I pressed the green button and called Fang. I sat up on my bed and crossed my legs, something I always did when I was nervous. The phone only rang twice before Fang answered.

"Hello?" Fang questioned the un-known number. I took a deep breath. _I can do this._

"Hey, it's me," I answered unsurely.

"Listen, can we do this in person? Are you busy right now?" Fang sounded flustered and also unsure of himself. I thought for a moment then nodded my head, only to realize that he couldn't actually see me.

"Ehm, well I don't have a car,"I answered lamely. I knew how bad that sounded but it was true. Mom always took the keys to her banger with her and Dylan liked to drive to training, therefore no car for poor Max.

I heard Fang sigh slightly into the phone. "Where do you live, I'll come to you," Fang decided. I felt my stomach do flips and I instantly got more nervous than I was for my Science final last year. C+ from a girl who only studied the night before, don't denie that awesome result. I gave Fang the address and directions to my house but decided something suddenly.

"Don't come to my front door, There's an empty newsagents around the corner, just park there and I'll meet you there," I decided. I'm sure I once mentioned the greatness of my neighbor-hood, well with so many people come a couple, too many back-porch listeners. For example, ancient Ms Clayton has learned off Dylan and I's after-school schedule. So if we're a minute late home from school, she is over like a shot, demanding of Mom, where we are. It is getting a little creepy, but she's old and strange so we just ignore it.

I explained this to Fang over the phone. "Okay, I understand," Fang mumbled. "So I'll..eh see you in a few?" Fang suggested awkwardly. I laughed at his tone of voice and hung up. At least I wasn't the only one finding our situation awkward.

I wasn't a loan-sailor. We could sail this boat together.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry people, been super busy! I failed a maths test, a geography test but got 95% in an Irish test! How? I have no clue. But anyways, so excited for Halloween! Me and my besto have a line of scary movies that we're going to watch on Wednesday night/Thursday morning. Including the titles, The Omen (original with the legendary Gregory Peck), Scream 4 and 28 Weeks Later. ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS! We need more horror movies to add to our list :P **

**MY CLAIM TO FAME! The main guy, Robert Carlyle (28 Weeks Later, Once Upon A Time) is married to a girl who was the year below my Dad all through primary and secondary school! Which in America, I think is like all Elementary School, Middle School and High School…yeah, I'm tight with the Hollywood actors! :L Needless to say my Dad hasn't seen Mrs Carlyle since he left High School like a million years ago! :o But just thought I'd, ya know, get that out there :P**

**Also, I dressed up as Atticus Finch for a Halloween disco I went too….because I'm so cool like that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

**MAX'S POV**

I sat on the edge of the ancient bench that sat outside the abandoned shop front. I sat on the edge because firstly, I was freezing and secondly, this bench had been here for as long as I can remember, so I was worried that it may actually collapse under my body-weight.

I saw a black Volvo begin in indicate towards me. I knew it had to be Fang's car, and all I could think of is how warm it must be in there. The car stopped in front of the store and the headlights went out.

I made a split second decision to just get into Fang's car and sit in the passenger's seat, besides it was way too cold to be having this meeting outside. I sat down in the seat and sighed slightly. I knew my cheeks were flushed but I just kept looking straight ahead, not sure of what to say.

"I'm sorry for how I acted the other day, in class," Fang sighed slightly along with his apology. I turned to face Fang only to find that he had been looking at me this entire time. I felt my cheeks redden but I couldn't break his eye-contact. As much as I wanted to, his dark eyes made it seem impossible.

"No, I kinda freaked too," I confessed with a sigh but ended up laughing slightly as I saw a small smirk play on Fang's lips. Fang laughed with me then, and neither of us seemed to be able to stop.

"What are we doing?" Fang said in disbelief, still laughing slightly.

"Not a clue," I admitted sitting back in my seat with a laugh. I looked at Fang who only just turned to look at me also. There was something about him that I just couldn't get enough of. There was something about the way he looked at me, like he was putting together a puzzle and was missing a piece.

I've never been the kind of person to act on impulse. I have always thought my ideas through before acting on them. But impulse led me closer to Fang at that moment. And Fang was doing the same until our lips were pressed against one another's.

Our kiss was calm at first but quickly heated up. I parted my lips, allowing Fang's tongue entry into my mouth. Fang pit his right hand on the back of my neck, keeping me close and his left was on my upper left leg and was gradually moving higher. My hands had found their way to Fang's hair and were instantly knotted on it.

Without realising it my jacket and sweater were already on the floor of the back seat. I felt myself get closer and closer to Fang. But when thinks started to get really hot and heavy I instantly panicked. I pulled away from Fang suddenly which surprised him. I put my hand over my mouth and gasped in shock at my actions. Everything had happened so fast, I felt like nothing was my choice and every move was acted on due to impulse.

I pushed myself away from Fang. I reached in the back for my jacket, forgetting my sweater, and began to open the car door.

"I have to go, I'm so sorry," I had involuntarily been repeating over and over. Fang seemed lost for a response but I wasn't waiting for one. I leaped out of the car and ran away from the shop. I continued running until I got to my house. I pulled open the front door, bolted up the stair-case and didn't slow down until I was in my room with the door locked.

* * *

"Why haven't you been returning my calls?" Nudge demanded, shutting my locker in the process almost catching my hand inside, almost.

"I was busy," I shrugged, turning around and heading to my first class, which was English. Insert sarcastic 'yay'.

"Busy, as in doing your Algebra homework?" Nudge exclaimed falling into sync with me as we walked to class.

"Busy, as in not wanting to listen to my best friend ramble on about how 'American Eagle' never has a sale when you have money," I smirked at Nudge, who was almost a head smaller than me, so all I could really see was the top of her head.

"Hey, shopping is no joking matter, and neither is you not answering you damn phone. I mean seriously Max, do you take anything important in life seriously?" Nudge asked, standing in front of me, blocking me from going any further.

"Come on Nudge," I sighed. "You really think I care about all the stuff you feel is important in life?" I asked tiredly.

"Well as a best friend you should value my opinions and not laugh at them," Nudge all but whined.

"Okay fine," I declared "If I start taking your 'opinions' seriously then you have to stop expecting me to answer my phone at all hours in the morning," I compromised. This deal seemed pretty fair to me, but Nudge seemed torn, eventually though she caved.

"Fine," Nudge mumbled before turning back around and walking into the English classroom. I stopped just before entering, bracing myself for what was to come. I hadn't spoken to Fang since Friday night, that's like a decade in Nudge years. As she is my best friend she knows about my little 'meeting' with Fang in his car.

I walked into the almost full classroom, and let out a sigh of relief to see that Fang hadn't arrived yet. I let out a small sigh before heading to the back of the classroom to me seat beside the window. I placed my English textbook on my table and waited for Fang to grace us with his presence.

After a couple of wasted minutes Fang walked in looking slightly flustered, muttering to himself.

"Sorry guys, I kinda over-slept," Fang began but trailed off as he placed his own bag on his desk. It was a laptop bag and once Fang un-zipped it, he revealed a shiny black Sony laptop. People in the class instantly perked up as teachers bring in computers only meant one thing, movie class. Eyes began darting to the projector on the ceiling that Fang was beginning to connect his laptop to via cables that ran their whole way along the ceiling and down the wall.

"Now don't go thinking that just because this is a movie class, means you can sit back and catch up on some sleep you may have deprived yourself over the weekend," Fang's voice was loud but kind as he opened his laptop and began typing. "There will be a question sheet for you to bring home and do for homework, so please try and not forget what happens in the short film, or maybe if you have an IQ high enough, you might even take notes," Fang finished, pulling down the white sheet over the chalk board and the film began to play.

It was a modern take on 'The Merchant of Venice' by Shakespeare, where it was based during one of the World Wars, in Switzerland and the three witches were nurses in a hospital. We would only get to see the first half, so hopefully that meant two movie classes.

Fang made some last second adjustments on his laptop and then switched off the lights as some guys pulled down the blinds. Fang made his way to the back of the room to watch the movie also, and probably keep an eye on a few trouble makers. But fortunately for me, he had to sit right behind me.

Like I mentioned before, insert sarcastic 'yay' here.


	6. AN-important

**Not a chapter but REALLY IMPORTANT.**

**I really hate doing an A/N but this one I really have to. I have my mock exams on the 28th of January and they will last two weeks. I cannot update between now and then because I will be studying. From the 9th of February I will be off on mid-term. So I promise to update as much as possible in that week I have off. Then it's back to every other Friday or Saturday. Then come June I have my real exams (A.K.A the Junior Cert) for the first two weeks and then I am free! **

**I know you all think that if I have time to write this then I have time to update but I really don't becasue I've been living on and my I have been typing this in-between my homework. **

**I am really sorry about this and I promise to reply to reviews and stuff on my next upload which WILL be a chapter I swear. So thankyou guys for sticking with me and I promise to give you all kick-ass chapters when I can. **


	7. Chapter 6

**IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE!  
I know its like mid-March, but in Ireland if it snows it's officially the best day of the year! It only ever rains here...  
SO since it's been WAAAY too long and I am in a good mood I thought...chapter time!  
So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

**Max's POV**

"So what's the plan this year?" Nudge sighed as she lay back on my bed after dumping her shit around my room as if she owned the place. Well she did spend more time here than my own mother who had three jobs, so I guess she has the right.

"Plan? I haven't even planned dinner yet," I sighed from my door way as I followed her in and took to my oversized, insanely comfortable desk chair.

Nudge gave me a look, a look that said "Max can't cook".

"Take out," we nodded simultaneously. Nudge turned to her phone as I turned to my desk, then back to the bed, then to the desk, until I was spinning 360 degrees, each trip round trying to beat the last. 'I don't play this game enough,' I thought and made a mental note to watch Disney Channel when I got down stairs.

"Back to topic, your bir-th-day!" Nudge stressed each syllable, including an extra "th". How she passed English I'll never know.

"Come on Max, you're turning 18! You really have nothing in mind?" Nudge pressed, flipping over onto her stomach as I gradually brought my spinning chair to a stop.

"I guess I never really thought about it, you know, stress of the year so far," I shrugged and stood up from my desk chair.

"Oh yes, because skipping the lunch queue is going to age you so much," Nudge mocked.

"At least I want to go to college and get a real job," I returned, turning and placing my hands on my hips.

"Ew, work is for losers! Fashion graduate all the way my friend," Nudge sighed and turned back on her back and looked at her phone. "Besides what would you even do in college?" Nudge asked clueless.

"I don't know, write? Maybe, besides it doesn't matter, I'm flunking English weather I like it or not," I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Max, your top of the class," Nudge insisted. I looked up at her.

"Okay then, you try and pass a subject with the hottest male teacher in the history of male teachers who you also happened to make-out with one time during summer vacation," I angrily declared. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

It was Monday again, as I sat back in my English chair, waiting for Fang to make his entrance, it got me thinking. Why should I stay in this class? Yeah, Fang was an amazing teacher but, how am I supposed to concentrate with his abs having my undivided attention.

Just as I was tempted to drool at the thought of Fang shirtless he entered the room.

"Sorry guys, kinda slept in," Fang put his book-bag down on the table then took his usual spot on the desk to take the roll. Apparently half the students in this class did not know the correct place to put an apostrophe, because that's all we did...all class. If it hadn't been Fang teaching, I would have caught up on some much needed sleep until the bell rang. Eventually did and the whole class jumped up in response.

I took longer than everybody else, I needed to talk to Fang. I couldn't have him as a teacher any more, it was too hard. Nudge looked back at me and gave me a knowing look before she walked out with the rest of the class.

I gingerly made my way to Fang's desk, he hadn't even noticed that I was still here.

"Ehm, can I talk to you?" I mumbled keeping my head down low, clutching my books too tightly my hands began to hurt.

"Yeah, sure," Fang replied coming out from the desk and making his way to the front of it. He leant on his desk and I leant on a desk that was directly in front of his. We sat in silence as we waited for the remaining straddles' to let he door slam shut. "So," Fang nodded his head slightly, letting the 'o' last longer than necessary.

"I want to drop down a class," I couldn't meet his eye as my words came out in a mad burst.

"Max your top of the class," Fang responded.

"Fang, I can't stay here. I can't take having you as a teacher any longer," I finally looked up, but quickly looked away as his penetrating eyes were too much to take. I but my lip, something a often did when I got uncomfortable.

"Maybe you should subside your urges," Fang mumbled. I looked up to find that he was intensely close to me, I was sitting on my books now, so the feeling of being un-defended washed over me.

"What urges?" my voice was almost mute. How could somebody like Fang, my teacher, have such an effect on me? This didn't feel right, but I wasn't about to let it stop.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you," Fang whispered into my ear as he pushed a piece of hair behind my other, trailing his fingers down my neck and down my side until his hand was securely on my waist. I could feel myself being drawn to Fang, he was getting closer and closer. And I was doing nothing.

The feeling of Fang's warm lips connecting with mine cut off any connection my common sense had with the rest of my body. I wanted him, Fang, Mr Ride? I didn't care what his name was; all I knew was that I wanted him. Now.

As Fangs arms wound around my small waist, I responded in wrapping my own arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as much as possible. Fangs tongue on my bottom lip was enough to make any girl scream. I opened my mouth to grant him entry. Best decision of my damn life so far.

This moment with Fang topped every moment we'd had so far, even though that wasn't many. I was exploring new territory that night in Club 9, now I have experience with what I'm working with. That night in the car was intense and full of lust, now this moment in his classroom was more intense and that feeling of emptiness had been filled the second his lips connected with mine. That rebellious feeling only added to the need to have him more, knowing that we could be caught at any moment somehow made us more and more eager for one another.

I was now sitting in the desk and my legs spread apart slightly as Fang was trying to get closer to me, but it obviously wasn't close enough. Fang bent down slightly so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Never breaking contact of our lips and in one swift movement Fang had my lying back on his table as he proceeded to kiss every available piece of skin to him.

Just as Fang was beginning to unbutton his shirt the door slammed open.

"Man, took me forever to fi-, Hell yeah! Threesome!" Fang sun around and I sat up to find a tall pale guy standing in the doorway. A huge smile plastered on his face. His strawberry blond hair was sticking up in every direction possible. I knew exactly who it was, it was Iggy.

"Fangy is getting it on!" Iggy declared putting emphasis on the 'on' making it sound like own.

"Don't call me Fangy," Fang growled as he helped my off the table. I could tell my face must have been as red as a tomato. Flushed from out heated make-out session and embarrassed as Iggy's sudden entry.

"So this is your 'student'," Iggy winked at me as he said student.

I bit my lip and looked down embarrassed.

"Dude, quite making Max uncomfortable," Fang exclaimed. Iggy chuckled softly as I grabbed my books from the table they had been resting on. The door was pushed open for the second time, seriously did anybody know how to knock?

"Max will you hu-, Iggy?" Nudge gasped in disbelief. All eyes turned to Iggy who was now as red as I was. Fang tried to stifle his laughter but it was hard not to miss the irony of this situation.

"Nudge?" Iggy's voice was high, almost girly. He coughed, trying to regain his forgotten masculinity. "So...eh, you're underage too?" Iggy kept his gaze on the floor.

"Yeah," Nudge said slowly. Awkward turtle time.

"Before this meeting gets any more uncomfortable I'll see you tomorrow," I nodded at Fang, made my way past Iggy and walked out the door, dragging Nudge behind me.

"That was really him?" Nudge kept asking, she seemed lost for words, that was definitely a first. I continued to drag Nudge until we made it to the bathrooms.

"That was weird," I decided after checking all the stalls were empty, as I leant against the sink.

"Yeah," Nudge breathed out. We remained in silence for a moment before Nudge had a thought. "Do you think it'd be weird if I got Iggy's number?"

* * *

The rest of the school day was uneventful and before I knew it I was sitting in Dylan's car, waiting for him to get in so we could get home. Dylan walked out the main doors to the school surrounded by all his team-mates. Yes, my brother is quarter-back for the football team and yes all the cheerleaders loved him and he was one of the most popular guys in school. It sickened me. But I didn't complain, especially when Dylan seemed to be bringing at least four of his friends back to our place. There were only three spare seats so I guess people are going to have to squeeze in.

Now picture this, four well-built, good-looking, super tall football players being held in a tiny place only really fit for about three people the size of me, that wasn't that big. So yes, it was entertaining to watch them all squeeze into the back seat.

The envious glares, from the now stranded cheerleaders, were only directed at me. I couldn't help but give them a little wave as we drove by. The guys in the back were loud, and I mean very loud. I sat in the front beside Dylan as we made our way back to our house.

The subject of the conversation turned to annoying teachers, and no doubt Fang was mentioned. Gazzy, another member of the football team and one of Dylan's best friends was in my English class and was currently mid-rant about the amount if homework we had been receiving.

"I swear, I spend all my time doing his pointless homework then I'm always late for practise! Coach is going to eat me one of these days," Gazzy sighed.

"It's not all bad though," I added in. Gazzy laughed sarcastically, but not in an ass-whole-ish kind of way.

"Maybe because he actually like you, 'oh Max, what a perfect answer', 'oh Max your so intelligent,'" Gazzy mimicked Fang.

Dylan laughed as he leant back to playfully smack Gazzy on the head, it was a hard slap but wouldn't hurt a footballer.

"He doesn't even sound like that," I glared at Gazzy as everybody laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with them. We laughed until blue flashing lights told us to pull over.

"Shit," Dylan muttered, his eyes flashing to the four guys in the back seat, none wearing seat belts. Dylan rolled down the window as the police man made his way over to the car. "Is there a problem officer?" Dylan asked as the tall officer bent down to look in the window. Iggy caught my eye, a smirk playfully on his lips.

"You got to be kidding me!" I declared as Iggy's smirk somehow got wider. The guys in the back were shocked at my outburst because to them Iggy was just a cop, Dylan noticed something between Iggy and I, I could sense it. Twin telepathy, yeah that shit is real.

"Ma'am, would you mind stepping out if the vehicle?" Iggy asked as he stepped away from the car window. I sighed in frustration as I pulled off my seatbelt and opened the car door, letting it slam shut behind me. I made my way to the back of the car where Iggy was standing, laughing silently to himself.

"Are you being serious?" I exclaimed, probably too loudly. Iggy nodded his head in the cars direction and I could see five heads turned around, watching Iggy and I. "What do you want?" I sighed.

"Nudge's number," Iggy said, nodding his head quickly.

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Iggy said, popping the 'p'. He was rocking back and forth on his heels a small smirk on his face. "Unless you want a ticket," He suggested. I put my hand out for his phone which he handed to me without hesitation. I quickly typed Nudge's number in; I had dialled it so often I knew it off by heart.

"Here," I handed him the phone. I could feel Dylan's glare staring into the side of my head; this ordeal could not look good to on outsider. "Can I go now?" I asked.

"One more thing," Iggy said, fishing in his pockets for something. I sighed impatiently as I waited. Iggy pulled out a sheet of paper that looked as if it had been folded hundreds of different times, each time in a new way. "Here," he handed it to me.

I opened it up to find Fangs handwriting on it.

_7 o'clock, 27 Oak Street_

I nodded my head and handed the sheet back to Iggy. "Thank you," I mumbled. Iggy smirked slightly as he began to walk backwards then remembered something. He came very close to me and made it look as if he was telling me off.

"Tell them you met me in Starbucks, you were a dollar short and I paid for the rest of your coffee," He smirked at me, but we were too far away from the car for the guys to see it.

"Yes Sir," I smirked as he walked away and back to his car.

"Stay safe Miss Martinez," he pointed his finger at me as he sat into the driver's seat and drove away. 7 o'clock, 27 Oak Street, I couldn't forget that.

I sat back into the car and the awkward silence washed over me, everybody's eyes were on me, waiting for me to give him an explanation. "Your tail lights' out," I answered the unasked questions. Dylan's jaw was set, he was clearly pissed that I wasn't telling him the full story, I hope he'd buy the Starbucks story, but then again there was no reason he wouldn't.

* * *

**Review? C=  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**ITS STILL SNOWING….kinda. So I thought I should update C=**

**A quick reply: Sarah- Firstly, my name is Sara too :D and secondly, no…sadly I live in the land of leprechauns and potatoes…you have guessed it…Ireland.  
Now on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Max's POV**

We got home later than usual and the guys were pissed that we had missed the start of the basketball game they had come over especially to watch. I don't follow sports, at all. I've seen enough of it to understand how it works and how to play it, but I can never remember any teams name or the player's names so, following a certain team is simply pointless for me.

Dylan opened up the front door and all his friends barrelled into the living room to watch the game. Mom wasn't home yet, every now and then she took the late shift at the veterinary practise that she worked part-time at. She was also a part-time dental assistant and as a receptionist in a General Practitioners office. She worked too hard, but she always had weekends off, somehow. So Dylan and I so a surprising amount of our Mom who juggles three jobs and still gets home in time, sometimes, to put dinner on the table.

I made my way up the stairs slowly, trying not to draw attention to myself. As soon as I was on the landing, I sprinted he rest of the way to my room. I got in, slammed the door shut and leaned against the closed door. I slid my school bag off my shoulder and threw it over in the direction of my desk. I pulled out my phone from my pocket. As I was typing in Nudge's number, I was cut off by her calling me.

"Hello?" I asked in surprise.

"I love you, I love you, I freaking love you! You are THE best friend in the whole wide world!" Nudge screamed into my ear. I was humbled by what she was saying, but she could turn the volume down a little. I knew she wouldn't though, she was too excited.

"Well it was either your number or a ticket," I laughed as I lay back on to my bed. "Did you know he was a cop?"

"No but I sure am glad!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Oh you little whore," I laughed at her. Nudge gasped even though she knew I was kidding.

"Well at least I don't go for quickies on my teacher's desk," Nudge tried to stifle her laugh.

"Whatever," I laughed. "I'll call you later I have a tonne of homework," with that I hung up and let my phone fall down beside me on the bed.

Reluctantly I pushed myself up and headed over to me desk.

* * *

Four algebra questions, and a history essay later, I headed down stairs, my phone now securely in my pocket. I headed into the kitchen and sighed when I saw the Mom still wasn't home. As I looked in the fridge something magical, wonderful and absolutely orgasmic caught my eye.

Three slices of pepperoni pizza just lay there on a fresh plate, waiting for me to eat them. I was tempted to drool as I made my way over to the greasy, fatty, beautiful heart-attack-on-a-plate. As you can imagine, Pizza is my absolutely, positively, undeniable, most favourite food in the entire face of this planet. I mean look at that, I've just dedicated an entire paragraph of my life to the little triangles of amazing.

As I bit into the slice, I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. I have discovered now that there are three things on this planet that make me moan in pleasure, eating pizza, making out with Fang and well, sex. Now don't you all start calling me a whore, you should have started that rubbish halfway through the first chapter, while I was making out with my teacher-to-be. Also, I'm eighteen in a month, I lost my v-card at one of Nudge's famous house parties to a guy in my history class called Omega. I don't know what his real name is, everybody just always calls him Omega so I just go along with it. Okay, so I used to be a bit of a slut. But Fang has changed that, matured me but not in a creepy way.

As you can easily guess, Dylan doesn't know that Omega and I kinda, dis the dirty, which is why Omega is sitting beside Dylan while watching the game right this very moment. I don't know what position Omega plays on the football team, all I know is that he's on it. (Also I don't know any other position than quarter-back, anybody care to educate me?)

"You look to be enjoying yourself?" the Devil himself commented. I opened my eyes to find Omega leaning against the door frame with a small smirk on his face, he had his arms folded across his chest.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, my free hand now on my hip, my other holding me glorious pizza.

"Long enough to know that you have an unhealthy relationship with that pizza," Omega chuckled as he placed his own plate in the sink. You'd think things would be awkward between us but really, I was pretty disgusted that I had slept with him and he just didn't want Dylan to kick his butt, so we had a mutual agreement to pretend that it didn't happen.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, picking up the last slice of pizza off my now empty plate and heading back to my room. I could feel Omega's eyes on my back as I left, I just hoped he wasn't looking too far down.

As I was sitting crossed legged on m bedroom floor enjoying the last of my pizza it dawned on me that I had no idea where Oak Street even was. I pulled out my laptop and opened up google maps. I typed in my address and just looked around for Oak Street. To my surprise it was only a couple of fences away. If I hopped over my back fence and just kept walking straight until I came to the road, I only had to walk about a mile down the road and then I came to Oak Street. Looks like Fang lived a lot closer than I thought. It probably took him a while to get here the first time because he is still new to the neighborhood.

* * *

When quarter to seven rolled around, Mom had come home and was already on her way to dropping Dylan and his friends at football training. I was currently locking the front door to our house, the hood of my hoodie was up and I had a light rain jacket over it, with the hood also up. I slipped my keys into my pocket and double checked that my phone was still in the pocket of my jeans.

I went around the side gate of my house and into my back garden, it was dark so I probably wouldn't get caught. I hopped over the low fence but due to the rain, I wasn't expecting to slip on the muddy grass. I fell on my knees, dirtying my jeans.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. I pushed myself off the ground and proceeded down the side of the occupied home. The lights were on in the kitchen so I ducked down so I couldn't be seen through the window. I jogged quickly out of their garden then proceeded to walk down the road.

I was glad to have the extra layer of clothes on again as the rain had come with a cold bone-chilling wind. I rubbed my muddy hands on my already destroyed jeans and then pushed my hands into my pockets. I kept walked briskly until I got to Oak Street.

I headed down the street, looking for the number 27. I found the semi-detached house with little trouble. It was a nice house, this whole area was newly built, so there were still a couple of empty houses.

I went up to the door and rung the doorbell. I anxiously waited for Fang to come to the door, he smirked at me through the glass porch door as I stood out in the rain. I raised an eyebrow at him before he pulled open the door.

"I didn't think you'd come," he admitted as I walked into his home. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt which showed off his perfectly toned stomach with the dark jeans that he had been wearing in class today. I left my muddy converse in the porch and Fang took my jacket off me. I walked up the small step and into his warm house. I turned around too tell him he had a nice place but I was met by his lips.

I was a little shocked at first, so didn't initially respond. But when I did, I did. Fang gently brought me closer to him be wrapping his arm around my waist. His other hand went around my neck to possibly bring our lips closer together. I heard the door bang shut and I presumed it was Fangs foot as roughly, but in a good way, pushed me against the wall of his hallway. His lips found their way to my neck then down to my collar bone until he stopped abruptly.

He pulled back, a look of mildly entertained confusion on his face. He pointed down and smirked slightly.

"You're wet," he stated, though it came out as more of a question. I didn't understand what he was talking about at first. Then it hit me.

I just laughed as Fang stood there in confusion.

"I fell in the mud while I was hopping over my neighbours fence," I laughed as realisation washed over Fang's face. That's when he joined in laughing with me. His laugh was amazing, it was obvious that he didn't laugh that much, because it was well worth the wait.

"Wait here," Fang chuckled once we had finished laughing. "I'll get you something dry to wear," Fang motioned for me to go into the living room before going up the stairs to get me something to change into. I sat down on his really comfy sofa and waited.

Fang's living room was simple, two small sofa's, a TV and a bookshelf over-flowing with books. I stood up and wandered over to the bookshelf, wondering what Fang liked to read. Michael Grant, Patrick Ness, Charlie Higgson and James Patterson were a few of the many names that Fang had on his bookshelf, I was surprised to find that he had all my favourite books up there too.

I heard Fang walk in to the living room.

"I though Michael Grant only wrote Teen Fiction," I turned to find a flushed Fang, he almost seemed embarrassed that he read these boos.

"Well they're really good okay?" Fang all but whined and I let out a laugh. "Here," Fang tossed me a pain of sweat pants that seemed to be the same size as the ones I have at home. I raised an eyebrow in question. "My Mom can't read labels properly," Fang shrugged. I chuckled softly but not at the fact that his mother was going blind, just at the idea of Fang's Mom still shopping for him.

"Bathroom?" I asked as I began to make my way into the hallway.

"At the top of the stairs," Fang pointed as I made my way up the stairs. As I was locking the bathroom door a smile crept up onto my face. I was at Fang's house, alone with Fang and nobody would be looking for me for another two hours, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Review?**

**To those who comment on my spelling-I have recently ****discovered that in America, as this website is American I think, you spell some words differently to English-speaking Europeans. A very common example; you say 'color' where we say 'colour'. I've now realised (another example) that is why the little red line appears when I edit my chapters in the Document Manager on this site. As my spelling is usually pretty good, please note that it may be the spelling/language barrier between our two continents. Too many people have been commenting on my spelling..**


	9. Chapter 8

**This chapter took me ages to write so I hope you like it! Just a couple of replies:**

**Wings of a falcon: The story is still young my friend :P but I do like your suggestion! Thank-you.**

**awesomealpha1: Meet Omega...the LINE BACKER! I feel so educated now even though I have no clue what that means :D **

**Now on with the story! **

**DISCMAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"Nice place you got here," I commented as I wandered into the sitting room of Fang's house. Fang stood up from the couch and looked me up and down with an amused expression. "What?" I laughed.

"They suit you," he mumbled wrapping his arms around my waist.

"They're just sweats," I shrugged but wrapped my arms around his neck anyways. Fang shrugged with a small smirk on his lips.

"I need to ask you something?" Fang asked, his voice was so much deeper than it was in class, it was strange but in a 'I want to hear it every day' kind of way.

"Shoot," I told him curiously.

"I don't think that we can keep this up," I felt my body go cold at that moment.

"Are you...bre-uh," I stuttered, my arms falling from where they were resting on Fang's shoulders.

"No!" Fang all but yelled. "God no, i just think we need to sort out how we meet up a little better," he told me, pulling me into a tight hug. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. The idea of not having Fang was unbearable. I think about him every second of every day.

"What's wrong with this?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I just want to be able to see you every day without having any boundaries," Fang looked into my eyes as he pulled away.

I nodded, understanding what he was saying. My arms found their way back to his neck. A small smirk found its way to my lips.

"There aren't any boundaries now," I couldn't help but bite my lip as I looked up into Fang's eyes. He understood instantly what I was implying. Fang bent down and crushed his lips onto mine. His arms tightened around my waist as mine did his neck. Fangs tongue on my bottom lips caused me to open my mouth, deepening the kiss in any way possible.

Fang bent down and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and couldn't help but rub my hands down Fang's toned chest. Yup, definite six-pack going on there. As Fang's lips found their way to my neck, a flashing green light caught my eye.

8:22 was standing out in the dark of the kitchen. Dylan's training ended at 8:30 and they wouldn't be home until 8:40 which gave me exactly 18 minutes to get home, if I had to go fence hopping it wouldn't be a problem.

"Shit, sorry I need to go," reluctantly pushing Fang off of me. I let myself fall from where I was leaning against the wall. I ran over to the porch, we never did make it out of the hallway.

"Do you really?" Fang obviously wasn't above complaining.

"Yes," I sighed, slightly flustered as I squeezed my feet into my still damp converse. I pulled on my hoodie and jacket. My jeans were lying beside the door. I picked them up, my hand instantly going to my pocket for my phone.

"At least let me drive you, it's pouring outside," Fang insisted reaching for his keys.

"It's okay," I said still looking for my phone. "It'll be faster to fence-hop anyways," I shrugged. "Damn it," I muttered, rubbing my hand through my hair in distress.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, concern written all over his face. His cheeks were still slightly flushed from our heated make-out session, no doubt mine were too.

"I've lost my phone," I sighed heavily not knowing what to do.

"Well you get home and I'll take a look. If I find it I'll bring it into class tomorrow," Fang gave me a small smile. I smiled gratefully back at him, and then reached up onto my tip-toes to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"See you tomorrow?" I said once I pulled back.

"Bye Max," Fang chuckled and opened the front door for me. I pulled up the hood of my hoodie and stuffed my hands into the pockets of my rain jacket. I turned around once I was in the street to find Fang still standing in the door way. He gave me a small wave which I returned with a laugh. I took off running up the street, looking for the same house I hopped over yesterday. I found it with little trouble.

I snuck around the side, keeping low and made it to the back fence quickly. Since I had no phone I had no way of telling the time. I sprinted up my own garden anyway, careful not to slip on the grass. I barrelled in the back door breathlessly which led straight into the kitchen.

The lights were off so I presumed that nobody was home yet. I let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to take of my converse.

"Where have you been?" Dylan's voice came out of nowhere. I screamed as the light came on to find Dylan standing in the doorway. He was just wearing sweats which meant he was ready for bed, which would have given him time for a shower on top of that. Maybe I should have let Fang drive me?

"Finish practise early?" I asked as I proceeded to take of my other show. Act natural! Pretend that nothing wrong and hopefully he'll believe there isn't.

"No actually," Dylan made his way into the kitchen and sat up on the counter, something Mom always got mad at, but she was probably in bed. "Stop stalling Max, where were you?"

"Taking out the trash," I nodded my head, this could work.

"For forty five minutes?" Dylan asked in disbelief, crossing his arms.

"Well you know, paper, plastics, it's hard to distinguish the difference," I shrugged as I hung up my rain jacket on the hook beside the door. Dylan decided that I wasn't going to tell him the truth so changed the subject.

"By the way, what was with that cop today? You two seemed pretty friendly," Dylan's eyes were staring into mine, waiting my answer. I gulped, praying that the Starbucks story would work. Surprisingly enough it did.

I made my way upstairs, tired from all the running and lying I had done today. Being a rebellious teenager was hard work.

* * *

The next morning the drive to school with Dylan was beyond awkward, neither of us saying a thing. Even the radio on couldn't subside the tension. I hated lying to Dylan, after all we'd been through he was my brother, but sometimes he goes a bit over-board with the whole 'replacing Dad' thing.

I got out of our car and was greeted by a sea of teenagers, obviously none of them were there to see me. Every one began fawning over Dylan. A certain peppy ginger began to wrap her arms around Dylan. I guess Lissa's back to her whore-like ways.

I sighed heavily as I made my way to the front doors of the school. English second period I was looking forward to, but before that was the long painful ordeal of History class. Just as I was closing my locker Nudge bounced up beside me. For the first time in two years she wasn't wearing her cheerleaders' uniform to school.

Lissa was head cheerleader and had reluctantly accepted Nudge onto the squad, but then again Nudge was amazing. To say Nudge loved cheerleading in school was a massive over-statement. Yeah she loved to dance and was amazing at cheerleading, but the whole concept of having to be another one of Lissa's slaves just didn't appeal to her. Lissa obviously decided that enough was enough.

"Lissa finally get her way?" I asked sadly as Nudge fell into step with me on out way to class. She had art, but they were in the same direction.

"I guess, I blew of practise yesterday to hang out with Iggy, so I kinda had it coming," Nudge shrugged. This was the saddest I had ever seen her. Well other than that time when we were twelve and her pet rabbit died, that was a dark, dark week for anybody who saw Nudge on a daily basis.

"That's too bad," I mumbled.

"By the way, is there a reason you've been ignoring your phone?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"I lost it," I shrugged. "I honestly don't know how but it's just gone," Nudge laughed. I looked down at my little friend. "What?" I couldn't help but laugh slightly too.

"You seem so lost without it," Nudge laughed.

"Whatever," I chuckled before turning into History class. And so the day began.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and unexciting, but I promise to write a better one tomorrow :) My YouTube isn't working properly anymore so I was music-less while writing this chapter. Anyways review?**


	10. Chapter 9

**I love you guys...so I updated :') **

**Aaand I'm kinda in a pissy mood because I was in a horseshow at the weekend and the new pony spooked away from the same jump twice and barley got over the last double jump...earning me seventh place with an embarrassing time of 43 seconds :L but my best friend won with 21 seconds so I guess it's not all bad:) back to my old reliable, George who jumps very well :P**

**Sooo on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 9

I couldn't help but yawn as I stepped out of History class, European history had to be a form of child abuse. I found Nudge walking happily towards me, Art class always but her in a better mood. We walked in a comfortable silence to English that was just down the hall.

Every step I took closer to the room I could feel my palms clamming up. I continuously took deep breaths in an attempt to calm my nerves. I didn't know why I was so nervous, besides it's not like Fang would be nervous. He's probably just Fang, on the outside an emotionless rock.

I got into English and breathed a sigh of relief to find that Fang wasn't there yet, but the white screen was down for the projector.

"Thank God I don't need to think for this class," Nudge breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down in the seat beside mine, in the very back corner. I guess, everybody just liked their own seats as Nudge and I had declared these as ours on the first day.

I nodded my head and watched people file into the room. Gazzy made his way in, raising the head of every girl in the room, well except the couple who had any pride in themselves, i.e. Nudge and I.

Gazzy made his way to the back where he normally sat, nodding his to me head in the process, earning myself a glare or two from a couple of the other girls, as Fang made his way into the room. His hair was sticking out in many directions and his eyes were wide as he kept his eyes on the floor. He looked either extremely tired or in complete distress.

It was then that Lissa waltzed in, her eyes mischievous as she bit her lip cheekily. Her too-short cheerleader's outfit made it clear that the moment she bent over we'd all have a face-full of it. She sat in the very front row, directly in front of Fang. Something was wrong; Fang couldn't meet anybody's eye throughout calling the register. Something went down before class, and I had a feeling Fang would not want to talk about it.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

When the bell indicating the end of first period ran, my sophomores stood up eager to leave, I was none-the-less flattered. They knew their homework so I didn't see the point in reminding them. I decided to take a trip to the toilet before I had Max and her class.

As I walked along the crowded hallway to the male staff toilet, I couldn't shake the feeling that I had somebody's eyes on me. I shook it off deciding that I was simply being paranoid.

Once my business was done and I was washing my hands, the bathroom door opened lazily. I turned around expecting one of the male teachers, as this was the male staff toilet. But instead I found a young girl. She wasn't as tall as Max, or as pretty. Wait, why was I comparing this girl to Max?

"Uh, can I help you," I asked, damn what was her name? Well her skanky cheerleader's outfit meant that she was a senior and her furious red hair looked seemingly familiar. Lissa, I had said the uncommon name often in English class, which she should be in right now. "Lissa?" I finished my question now regained my confidence but still confused as to why she was here in the first place.

"Um, I was just wondering," she said lowly as she made her was closer to me. Quickly I grew far too uncomfortable with the situation I was now stuck in. "Is there any way I could, I don't know, earn some extra credit?" she bit her lips as she looked at me, her eyes staring seductively into my own.

I coughed awkwardly as I tried to move away from her, but was blocked by the sink.

"Well, you could start by studying and maybe even attempting the nov-" the presence of Lissa's hand on my upper arm cut me off. I felt my eyes widen as Lissa continued to bite her lip. Frozen, I was unsure of what a responsible adult would do in this situation. If anybody walked in I would instantly get fired and would probably be sent to jail.

Being a responsible adult was out of the question, so I chose the committed boyfriend card. I felt my wide eyes turn into a glare as I shoved Lissa's hand of my arm. I didn't comment any further before storming out of the bathroom and into the deserted corridors. Running my hands through my hair a couple of times, I tried to make sense of what had just happened.

I had to tell Max, the last thing I needed was for Max to hear Lissa bragging about fraternising with the English teacher. I slipped into the loud classroom, apologising for my tardiness as I sat down and proceeded to take the register.

The day ended with, thankfully no more inappropriate stunts pulled by Lissa. I even managed to slip a note into Max's returned homework as she left the class, asking her to come by my place at about seven. I had to tell her first, there was no question to it.

As eight o'clock rolled around, I began to get worried that something had happened to Max on her way here. Either that, or Max wasn't going to show. It got to the stage where I sat, waiting for the doorbell to ring. And at quarter past eight it finally did.

I leaped out of my kitchen chair, probably knocking it over. I tried my hardest not to run to the door, but did anyway. I swung it open to find Max, she wore a slightly pissed off expression but I didn't care. All I wanted was to hold her in my arms for forever, but a couple of seconds would work too.

I pulled Max in out of the cold and instantly wrapped my broad arms around her thin body. I felt like I could finally breathe now that she was here, with me.

"I thought something was wrong," I mumbled, breathing her in and kissing her on the forehead. Max tensing up pretty much slammed the breaks on my train of thought. "What's wrong?" I pulled back and looked Max in the eye, holding her by the shoulders.

"Do I even have to say it?" Max bit on her bottom lip, trying to prevent tears from falling, tears I could already see forming in her eyes.

"Max," I attempted but she had already pushed my arms away from her and leaned against the opposite wall of the hallway, running a hand through her hair.

"She told everybody about how you 'came onto her'," Max said dramatically, using hand gestures on the words 'came onto her'.

"Max," I pressed but was interrupted.

"And that you forced yourself onto her," Max said disgusted, not meeting my eye. Her voice had significantly risen throughout the one-sided argument.

"Max!" I yelled which silenced her instantly. Max's big brown eyes finally looked up at me, now bloodshot from tears that still hadn't yet rolled down her cheeks.

"Lissa tried something with me today," I said through gritted teeth. Max stood in shock, the silence was worse than the arguing.

"'tried something'?" Max asked quietly after a pause.

"She came onto me," I shrugged running my hands through my hair as I leaned against the wall.

"What happened?" Max asked quietly.

"Does it really matter?" I asked, quiet also.

"It matters to me," Max shrugged as she too leant against the wall opposite to me. It was strange, because usually when two people have a conversation like this, they are screaming and shouting bloody-murder at one another. But Max and I, there was no more yelling any more, it was just talking about a tricky subject and nobody was losing their head, it was nice, in a way.

"Well all that matters to me," I mumbled, pushing myself off of the wall and closing the place between Max and I "Is you," I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. Max responded in wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a warm embrace. Her head rested on my shoulder. Gradually I could feel my shoulder becoming damp as Max let her tears spill.

"Hey," I said pulling back to reveal Max's tear-stained face. "What's wrong?" I asked rubbing Max's tears away with my thumb. Max took a shaky breath, not being able to meet my eyes as I desperately searched for hers.

"Lissa has this reputation of sleeping around with older guys and here I am knocking her down when in reality I'm doing the exact same," Max shrugged before biting her lip in an attempt to stop her tears from spilling, but they did anyway.

"Max look at me," I demanded as I placed my hands on either side of her face, reluctantly her eyes met mine. "Lissa is the kind of girl that sleeps around with guys who barely got out of High School and have no sense of commitment and do not begin to understand the meaning of being 'in love'. What we have is way above all of that. And how I feel about you is beyond explanation because I am crazy about you,"

A sense of relief washed over Max's face as she wrapped her arms around me once more and pulled me into a hug. Tightly, I hugged her back.

"I'll never let anything get in the way of us, I promise you," I mumbled loud enough for her to hear. I kissed the top of Max's head as we stood in comfortable silence.

The idea of losing Max was unbearable and the thought of something stupid like Lissa's immature school-girl intentions getting in the way of us, was sour enough to put milk off. No matter what happens, I will always love Max, no matter how hard I have to work to keep her with me.

* * *

**Sorry about the cheesy ending…I always think I write better in general in Fang's POV...anyways**

**Quick question, do you guys want me to start up my blog again? About updates and covers and links to my fanfictions. I don't know whether I should just delete it altogether, just tell me what you think? Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I apologise for the wait! Next update will most likely be Friday by the way! **

**Exams are going good, that's the reason for the lack of updates. I have my second maths paper tomorrow (Monday) and cspe. The business papers Tuesday, French and History on Wednesday, Science Thursday and then I have Music the following Wednesday then I am free for the Summer! **

**I'm so excited for this Summer and the following year! I'm going to Paris for 5 days during the Summer, Italy for a week in September, Wind-Surfing in the first week of September with my entire year! London for a week in December and the work experience for three weeks in March! Yes, my non-Irish friends, it's a beautiful thing called TY...aka Transition Year! I might even be going to Cambridge in England if I'm lucky! **

**Sorry I am way to excited for school to start next year! **

**This chapter was really fun to write so I hope you all enjoy it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR.**

**Jesus of Suburbia-Green Day**

**And uh, there's some pretty decorative language in the chapter...don't know if I am liable to declare that or not, but yeah you get the picture.**

**Also sorry for any mistakes, I didn't get much time to re-read this…**

* * *

"I am Maximum Martinez and I am superior to all you peasants! When the apocalypse is upon us, I will be the one to save you for I am the protector of man from the walking dead!"

"Max get off the coffee table," my Mom scolded as she walked into the living room, picked up her magazine and walked out again. I had to follow her and explain to her why I am clearly superior.

"Uh, did you just kill twenty-two zombies without having to re-load? Yeah, I didn't think so," I scoffed as I picked up an apple from the bowl on the kitchen table.

"Max, aren't you a little old for video games?" she asked, still not looking up from her magazine.

I gasped in horror. "It is a way of life woman!" then dramatically exited the room. Nudge was having a party tonight and for me that meant killer heals and a too-tight dress. So I decided to get all my kid-needs out of the way before I got ready.

I shut off the TV and x-box as I took a bite out of my apple. Dylan walked into the room as I was leaving.

"Hey Max," he called after me. I stopped on the bottom step and turned around to see what he wanted. "You're going to Nudge's party tonight, right?" he asked.

"Well she is my best friend after all so I don't exactly see why not," I shrugged with a small smirk but Dylan was clearly stressed out of his head.

"Just, look after yourself tonight," he sighed as he ran a distressed hand through his hair that was still wet from his shower.

"Don't worry Dylan, I'm not twelve I can look after myself," I reassured him. Dylan couldn't meet my eye. "Dylan what's going on?" I demanded, stepping down off the first stair and looking up at Dylan, both my hands on his upper arms. Dylan wasn't budging. "Seriously Dylan, your scaring me," I began to get panicked.

Dylan responded by pulling me into his chest in a protective hug. I felt him relax slightly.

"What's wrong Dylan?" I mumbled into his shoulder. He pulled back and finally looked me in the eye.

"A couple of guys on the basketball team were talking about you," Dylan sighed, his jaw set as he got angry just talking about them. "Just be careful tonight, okay?"

I nodded my head, unsure of how to verbally respond to what he had just told me. Damn basketball players.

Dylan sighed slightly before turning back around and heading into the living room. I remained on the bottom step of the stairs for a moment, pondering over what Dylan had told me as it began to really sink in.

"Huh, basketball players," I thought aloud.

"Don't even think about it!" Dylan screamed from the living room, the sound of a football game in the background. I laughed softly to myself before turning back around to go up to my bedroom.

* * *

Dylan dropped me off at Nudge's house an hour before the party started. I said that I'd help her set up and Dylan was going over to Gazzy's house before he and his 'football-friends' turned up.

I opened the door to Nudges house, she always forgot to lock it and with her parents away for the weekend she was a threat to herself. I placed my bag containing my dress and shoes on the bottom of the stairs. I had already done my own hair and make-up, last thing I wanted was a trip through Hell with Nudge's hair curlers and a mascara brush.

"Where oh, where oh, where is Nudgers?" I sang quietly as I wondered throughout the house. The distinct sound of panting caused my curiosity to go into over-drive. Quietly I made my way into the living room only to find a pair of male trousers discarded on the floor. Oh boy!

I followed the trail of clothes into the kitchen. Lying before my poor innocent eyes was Nudge and Iggy fully going-at-it on the kitchen table.

"Oh God! My eyes! My eyes! My innocent eyes! Seriously Nudge," I screamed in a desperate attempt for them to stop whatever they were doing. Because, you know, Sister Maximum is very rarely exposed to such sinful antics. By an un-married couple too, the horror!

"Max!" Nudge screamed in surprise but there was a hint of amusement in her voice. I only picked up on this because I still had my eyes closed.

"I vote for a threesome," I heard Iggy declare. The sound of Nudge slapping him was even louder as neither of them were wearing any form of clothing. Ew.

"Fuck no!" I declared.

"Fuck yes!" I heard Nudge giggle. I peeped my eyes open to see what was going on. The sight of Nudge pulling Iggy closer to her was enough for me.

"Okay Nudge, have kinky sex with Iggy in your own time, people are going to be arriving in like half an hour," I announced. This caused Nudge to jump up, I once again closed my eyes, refusing to look at my best-friend naked.

"It's okay Max, we have our clothes on now," I heard Nudge laugh. But I shook my head, refusing to open my eyes. "Seriously?" she asked.

"When he leaves I'll open my eyes," I declared, keeping my hands over my eyes. I heard Nudge sigh as she said her goodbyes to Iggy, I coughed when they took a little to long on the traditional 'goodbye kiss'. Eventually Iggy left and I proceeded to help Nudge finish setting up for the party, refusing to speak of the events that had taken place.

* * *

As Nudge and I were touching up out make-up, now fully dressed, people began filling into the house, cranking up the music and alcohol in nearly everybody's system.

It must have been about half ten before I poured my first drink, I was never much of a drinker, neither was Dylan for that matter. Huh, must be a twin thing. I put down the glass bottle and brought the drink to my lips as I felt hot breath on my neck. I slowly put my drink down and reluctantly turned around expecting some asshole from the basketball team.

To my surprise it was Omega, but the longer I looked at him, the more drunk he seemed.

"What do you want Omega?" I sighed placing both my hands on the kitchen counter behind me.

"Doesn't matter what I want, it's what you want," Omega slurred. How considerate of him. His hand reached out for the counter to stable himself as he lost his balance.

"And what exactly do 'I want'?" I asked sarcastically, already tired of the conversation. Omega was a very boring drunk.

"Max baby I know you want me," Omega slurred as he got closer to me.

"Yeah, I really don't," my shook my head beginning to get a little uncomfortable. Omega wasn't listening and began to come closer to me until I was pushed more against the kitchen counter with Omega looming over me.

"You weren't saying that last time," he mumbled into my ear. Okay, too close too close! Time to freak out.

"GRAPE!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Sure enough Dylan was the first person in to kick Omega's sorry ass. Omega was so drunk he had no idea what was going on.

"I like your grapes," was Omegas intelligent response before he was pulled off of me by Dylan the pushed to the ground. Dylan knelt over him and began throwing hard punches.

"That's *punch* my *punch* bloody *punch* sister!" Dylan yelled through gritted teeth as Omega seemed to be crying.

"You tell her that while she was on top of me last summer," Dylan froze. Omega smirked as a trail of blood began to make it's way down his face from him nose. Dylan stood up quickly, still stating down at Omega in shock. The whole house had come to a stand still as everybody waited to see what would happen.

From the corner of my eye I could see some cheerleaders glaring at me. Huh, I guess getting laid by a footballer could work in my advantage. The look of pure anger on Dylan's face instantly made me change my mind.

"Is that true?" Dylan asked me through gritted teeth. I felt the like pressure of the world was on my shoulders, that my entire future depended on the next sentence that came out of my mind. I could see Nudge standing in the doorway into the kitchen. If it wasn't me, she would have been so pissed at someone for being a mood-killer at her party.

I looked down at Omega on the floor. He seemed to have a thin trail of blood starting from his nose and running down the side of his face. I had never taken self-defence classes but in the past, Dylan had given me a couple of pointers on what to do if I'm ever in bother with a guy. Bother being, if I ever feel defenceless, exposed, vulnerable and scared.

Currently, I was indeed defenceless as I'm not currently playing my X-Box and cannot shoot everybody in the room; I did feel exposed as Omega had just publicly announced that we had done the dirty, ew; vulnerable, is that not the same as defenceless? And I sure as Hell was scared of the death-glares I was currently receiving from Dylan.

Realising that I was taking way too long to reply I made the irrational decision to kick the waiting Omega where the sun don't shine. "Dude, bro code!" I exclaimed before storming out of the house. As I got to the car I realised that it was locked and Dylan had the keys. I crossed my arms over my chest wishing I had a cardigan of some sort while I waited.

I was leaning against the car facing away from the house, watching the odd car drive by, enjoying the solitude. I heard the front door of the house open and sure enough it was Dylan power-walking out of the house. Angrily he opened up the car and I slip into the passenger seat. As Dylan got behind the wheel I began to fear for my safety. With his nostrils flaring and knuckles white with the death-he had around the wheel I wished I had three seat-belts to keep me safe rather than one.

The awkward silence continued as we drove home. Somehow, the distance between our house and Nudge's seemed to double. I felt the need to break the silence, but doing the whole 'A Gay baby was just born' didn't really fit-the-bill.

"If it helps the situation," I began, gulped then continued. "I wasn't on top,"

"Shut up Max," Dylan snapped back instantly.

"Okay," I said without hesitation. That did not help the situation as I had planned it too.

But what certainly didn't help the situation when we came home was finding Fang and my mother sitting at the kitchen table, in deep-conversation about me as I walked in to the room, complaining about cramps.

* * *

**I'll do some replies in the next upload.**

**so worth the wait?**


	12. Chapter 11

**You guys! You're sooo awesome so I decided to do another chapter tonight and maybe even a second one? You never know! He he, I have one exam yet and I have five days before it so I just plan to relax for a couple of days before 'studying' for Music…ha-ha…music is just so easy!  
Just a couple of people I've been dying to reply too  
Elemental Dragon Slayer: It's kind of the Irish equivalent I believe…exams suck…**

**chanacompos57: NEVER SAY NEVER! **

**shelulu348: Nope, never was never really will be because they stopped showing it in Europe as they come out…it's the exact same with the Vampire Diaries! Wth! They show season 1 and 2, skip the first ¾ of 3 and only show the ending! Wth Ireland! Sorry for my rant…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

**Paramore-Paramore (amazing album!)**

* * *

Chapter 10 

**Max's POV**

An awkward encounter and a couple of uncomfortable coughs later, I was sitting at the kitchen table in-between Fang and Dylan as my mother 'insisted' that Fang stay for some ice-cream. I'll

never know what made Fang so special that he got offered ice-cream when I wasn't even informed that we had any until it was placed before me.

"So Mr Ride, what made you move all the way down to this little old town?" my mother asked politely and she sat opposite us after we all had bowls of ice-cream. Dylan was digging his spoon into the bowl with such force I feared that he'd crack the dish. He was so pissed.

"Please call me Nick," Fang insisted. I snickered slightly at this and I felt Fang's amused sidewards glance. My mother however was far from amused.

"Max! Where are your manners?" My mother snapped.

"I did nothing!" I defended my guilty title.

"You just laughed at you teacher," she told me slowly. I crossed my arms and sat back in my chair.

"I do not recall," I insisted. My mother huffed, clearly not wanting to have this argument in front of my 'teacher'. I continued to dig into my ice-cream as Fang began to stand up.

"Thank you for the ice-cream Ms Martinez, it was really wonderful to meet you. But I really must be off," Fang explained.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" My mother stupidly insisted.

"Yeah Nick, are you sure you can't stay?" I mocked my mother under my breath as I continued mixing my now liquefied ice-cream. This time Dylan snickered.

"Max!" my mother hissed.

"It was him!" I declared, dropping my spoon and pointing a finger accusingly at Dylan.

"Thankyou Ms Martinez again, but I best be off," Fang admitted. _Thank God!_

"Okay, then," My mother sighed. "I'll walk you to the door," a Fang turned his back to head to the door, 'Ms Martinez' gave me the dirtiest look a mother could send to her beloved child. As I considered phoning social services I heard Fang call out.

"See you in class Max," he called from the front door.

"Bye sir," I called back sarcastically. I heard his soft, deep chuckle from the door way. It was strange having a 'man' in the house. Because apart from Dylan, who in my eyes was not considered a man, he was a mere boy. I tried to think when the last time a member of the male species over the age of seventeen had ever set foot on the premises. _Huh,_ I thought. _The neighbours must think we run some sort of religious order._ I laughed to myself at the sight of Dylan dressed as a nun.

"What a pedo," Dylan muttered as he scooped up the rest of his ice-cream. _If only he knew…_

* * *

I rolled over with a loud groan as my alarm mindlessly beeped next to my ear.

"Ugh," I exclaimed as I slammed my hand down on the metal-plastic blend of electronics and the sound of the devil. I sighed heavily as I threw my legs over the side of the bed. _These early morning runs are going to be the death of me,_ I thought as I stood up and ran my hands through my hair. I had been getting up at seven A.M every Sunday for the last three months and I go for a run for a couple of hours. Depending on how tired I am I could run four miles or two. But currently I was just hoping I could make it down the stairs in one piece.

I willed my legs to move down the stairs and sluggishly made my way into the kitchen to see my mother eating her breakfast.

"Hey Max," she greeted, her mouth full of cereal. She usually tried to work early mornings so that she could get evenings off. She liked to spend evenings with Dylan and me, but things didn't always work out that way.

"Hey Mom," I sighed tiredly as I grabbed a banana. I hopped up onto the counter as I began to peal it. I was still in my pyjamas and I scanned the kitchen floor for my running shoes. I spotted them by the back door, no doubt caked in muddy grass. I bit into my banana as my mum stood up and put her bowl into the kitchen sink. She wasn't still angry with from after last night, I apologised for being so 'impolite' in front of Fang. We were just in a tired-early morning silence.

"How far do you think you'll go this morning?" she asked me as she straightened out the top of her scrubs.

"Not very far, but I need to get out of the house," I sighed as I hopped off of the counter and fired the banana skin towards the bin, it landed in skilfully.

"OK, well have fun sweetheart, I'll be back by three," she kissed my cheek before picking up her car-keys and walking out the front door. I leaned against the counter until I heard the front door slam shut. I groaned as I pushed myself off of the counter, knowing that I needed to go. I jogged up the stairs and headed towards the bathroom.

The cool morning breeze hit my face as I sat on the steps up to my front door and tied my shoelaces. I stood up and swung my arms behind my back as they were still stiff from the night's sleep. Jogging on the spot a bit relaxed my muscles before I took off down the small pathway to the sidewalk.

I could feel my long hair, tied in a pony-tail hitting off my back in a steady rhythm which matched my steady pace. I was wearing a simple pair of short, black, skin-tight running shorts and a dark pink and black sleeveless dry-fit top. Pink is never a colour I was usually caught in, but as it was so early everybody my age would usually be in bed for at least another three hours, so I was safe for a while.

I loved running in the morning, the clear air hadn't yet been polluted by car fumes and the peaceful silence had yet to be disturbed by the sound of people getting about their day. There was always a certain kind of stillness about early mornings; it was always a good thing.

My mind reeled back to last night, all the shit that went down at Nudge's party. I was so _angry_ at Omega for bringing up our past like that, in front of Dylan. I know he was drunk and I know that he didn't know what he was saying or what he was doing, but the hurt on Dylan's face when he found out it was true was still hard to picture. After Fang left, Dylan went up to his room and didn't come out for the rest of the night. When I tried to go up and talk to him he just turned his speakers up louder.

It pissed me off that Dylan was blocking me out but there wasn't much I could do. I tried to apologise to him, but he wouldn't listen. If he was still at home when I got back I'd try again, say that I was drunk, that he forced himself on me and I just went along with it. None of it would really be true but hey, it may work. And if it got Dylan to start talking to me again, then I don't care.

I continued down the road as my wrist watch bleeped only loud enough for me to hear, indicating me that I had already run a mile. I hadn't even noticed the time pass. The sound of running foot-steps behind me caused me to pick my pace up slightly. The person behind me began running faster also. This caused me to begin to get worried. I always worried me that somebody could be following me wherever I went. I always got a strange feeling in the back of my neck; the hairs prickling up always caused a shiver down my spine.

The person was almost right behind me now, but I couldn't run any faster without drawing attention to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a dark-clothed figure coming up beside me. I began panting heavily as I started to panic. As the person, clearly a guy, came closer to me I noticed a breath-taking smirk on the guy's lips.

"Jesus Fang, you scared the crap out of me," I exclaimed breathlessly as I stopped to face him. He chuckled lowly as he stopped to face me.

"So it was nice to see your place last night," he smirked at me, as he placed his hands in the pockets of his black basket-ball shorts. I couldn't help but notice how toned his abs were, and it was kind of sexy. _Control yourself Max, you're in public._ I sighed at the fact that he was currently my English teacher.

"Yeah, what were you doing there actually?" I asked him, genuinely confused. He smirked and my heart melted a little.

"Well, I lost your number and I got your house number from the school, hoping that you would pick up, your Mom did. So I made up something until she invited me over to the house so she could drill me on what I was teaching this semester," he seemed to say that in all one breath, but he kept his dangerously sexy smirk on his face.

I only laughed. And I could swear I saw his eyes brighten just a little bit, but that was probably just my teenage hormones getting the better of me. I crossed my arms over my chest as I began to feel the chill of the morning now that I had stopped running.

"I didn't know you ran," he thought aloud. I shrugged a little.

"Well, if I were to race you to your place, I would win," I smirked as I began to walk backwards. I cocked an eyebrow as he looked at me with an amused expression.

"Oh, I don't know we're just going to have to GO!" he said suddenly as he raced past me. I scoffed as he glanced back at me.

"Cheater," I declared as I raced after him. _I was so going to win._

* * *

**Review for maybe another chapter tonight, if not tonight tomorrow morning. **


End file.
